I Like You Senpai
by Holy Philippine Empire
Summary: NO UPDATE. DISCONTINUED PERMANENTLY! This will be Adopted
1. Rebel Victory

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. Please support the official release.

#MangerSpoilersBelow  
#AlternativeUniverseFiction

 **I Like You Senpai**

"I can't believe it... " the brainwashed Urara Kawashima stared at the scoreboard that dictated the final result of this battle of idealogies.

She couldn't comprehend the result, this wasn't possible, it had to be some sort of a fluke. She couldn't announced the end of the battle and its victors. For all her years of being the confident emcee of totsuki, she was having a severe case of stage fright. The central students just looked in shock, they were scared, they risked everything to prove their questionable worth, all for it to crumble in front of their depressed faces.

They were met by the image of Eishi Tsukasa, looking up at the results in despair and disdain; his eyes were covered by his white, disheveled hair.

"Central lost. The first seat had fallen?" one brave Central girl meekly said.

"Impossible..." murmurs of disbelief, outcries of protest, and pandemonium began to fill the large stadium.

The current Elite Ten wasn't exmepted from this event, they were shocked and confused. It was the situation that couldn't possible to exist and experience. The money-loving yankee, Eizan, began to loudly object the decision and took his cellphone to contact his lawyer in a futile attempt to protect his seat.

The three new Elite Ten members just fell on their knees in disgrace and despair; with Julio already throwing a crying fit.

Momo Akanegakubo had a blank expression on her face, hugging her teddy bear tightly for comfort in this dark times.

The honorable samurai, Somei Saito, just formed a small smile with his eyes closed; he accepted defeat with pride and acknowledgement.

Nene Kinokuni just adjusted her glasses, trying her best to process everything that happened, she looked at the scoreboard, the judgement that sealed their fates.

 **Eishi Tsukasa (Eliminated)**

 **V.S**

 **Erina Nakiri and Soma Yukihira (Winner)  
2-1**

 **Result: The Rebels Win the Regimental de Cuisine.**

She gazed at the bitter sight with regret and acceptance. She then put her attention at one of the major reasons why the Central Elite Ten lost... the second seat, Rindou Kobayashi.

The red head just stared at the scoreboard with an aloof gaze, like she was staring at a beautiful and fascinating portrait, her arms playfully hidden by her pockets like a delinquent. Rindou then noticed Nene staring at her and responded with a condescending smile; showing the rule-abiding girl her insatiable unpredictabilty, scaring Kinokuni.

~"It seems... I was right afterall. This Regimental de Cuisine was fun!"~ Rindou expressed with a excited tone.

"Why? Why did she betrayed her best friend?" she thought as she adjusted her glasses once more.

The stadium was filled with confused and depressing threats and nonsense, Urara was already having a hard time to announce the outcome.

"There must be something wrong here! It's impossible that..." Urara started her tirade but was interrupted when someone snatched her microphone and shoved her. Hard.

"I am so sorry Urara-chan, and I know you're brainwashed and all, but I'm sick of your bias bullshit." The shy Yura Sasaki spoke bravely.

"The winners of the Regimental de Cuisine are Nakiri and Yukihira! The rebels win and will recieve seats in the new Elite Ten and the conditions of the victors will be met as promised by this Shokugeki!" the meek girl proudly announced, not noticing the angry glares and threats of the brainwashed audience.

"You're the best new emcee! Oh yeah!"

"You're prettier than Urara anyway!" the two bros of the polarstar were having a great ruckus in their self-incacerated cage.

"Erina-sama, you finally did it." Hisako said as she can't keep tears of joy from falling out of her eyes.

"I know that my cousin and the rebels will pull through!" Alice expressed savored their victory loudly.

Ryou Kurokiba and Akira Hayama casually smiled for their rival's victory.

"It seems that Yukihira surpassed us this time Ryou... we are being left behind." Hayama remarked, he was proud for Soma in finally freeing Totsuki.

"Heh, just wait Yukihira! When we start the second year... I'll beat you and get the top spot!" Kurokiba replied as he removed his bandanna to join the celbration. Hayama just shook his head in amusement.

Ikumi, Yuki, and Ryoko just danced in their cell in a cheerful manner, savoring the defeat of the facist Central Administration. "They finally did it!" they cheered.

"This can't be happening! How can true Gourmet be defeated by some obnoxious..." the complaining was stopped when they heard a loud noise that echoed across the arena.

Anne, one of the WGO judges, dropped the gourmet "Bible" in her table to silence the raging crowd.

"All of you annoying pests... could you stop disrespecting our judgement?" Anne said with an annoyed glare.

"In order to clear this mess up. Tsukasa's dish truly exemplifies what gourmet is. It was both intoxicating, heavenly, and alive. It was majestic, as expected from the the number one of Totsuki. That is why I voted for him" Charme gruffly remarked.

"However, the dish was relatively weak compared to the past meal he made in his fight with Isshiki yesterday. Nonetheless, the deer stew was really superb yet felt numb and cold... metaphorically ofcourse." Historie gave his reason.

"On the other hand, Nakiri and Yukihira's is a whole explosion of warmth, wonder, amusement, and simplicity in one bite. It wasn't as fancy like Tsukasa but it had more appeal in our absolute judgement. It was basically going to your hometown and greeting all of your family members in a loving reunion while sampling in your mom's simple dishes."

"It was cliche battle between the glorious Knight fighting a Dragon of flavors... with the knight failing to prosper."

"Regardless of your petty and weak minded idealogies... the Rebels win." Anne said finished with an authorative tone. Forever silencing the Central crowd.

The three judges then turned their direction to Soma and Erina and offered a sweet smile.

"Congratulations on your victory Soma-kun and Erina-chan. That was an exceptionally fight." Anne said with a warm tone.

Soma just performed his trademarked grin and removed his white headband and made his signature pose. Erina just form a regal stature and done her signature hair flick in victory.

"It wasn't much!" he exclaimed before falling on his butt in exhaustion.

"Well, it was enough to take a toll on your body though, fufufufu. We should be lieaving, thank you for the meal. Send our best regards to Nakamura Azami when you fire him will you?"

"It wil be our pleasure." Erina said with outmost confidence.

"And with that, we'll take our leave." Histoire said his farewells as they headed for their limo outside the arena. Anne then comedically followed her group while carrying her humungous encylcopedia with greatt difficulty.

"We did it Nakiri! We finally beaten your father and saved the school!" Soma pointed out and savored their victory. Erina formed a light blush before helping Yukihira stand up.

"It was a great dish Yukihira-kun, even though we only won barely to a weakened First Seat, a victory is a victory." Erina remarked.

"Yeah you're right, now that we are going to be Elite Ten, we have plenty of time to hone our skills." Soma responded while scratching his cheek.

The two was then flocked by the other Rebel members and the unchained Polar Star inhabitants, cherishing in their unadulterated victory.

"Ah youth, what a time to celebrate and rejoice!" Isshiki proclaimed.

"Party at Zenji's Hotel room tonight!" Daigo and Shoji exclaimed joyously.

"I am too happy not to object this." Zenji said with a sweatdrop.

"Erina!Thank you for everything!" Hisako then hugged the God's Tongue tightly, with the latter accepting greatly. The two best friends were united atlast.

"Nice going Yukihira-chii! Someone finally tarnished Tsukasa's record." The chinese master playfulled smack Soma's shoulder.

"It was exceptional of you Yukihira. I had no regrets in helping you" added Megishima with an approving smirk.

"Well, thanks Tosuke-senpai! You were a great help." He replied sincerely with his arms behind his leg.

"Come on guys! Let's go party!" Alice then dragged her struggling cousin at the exit with the two aides in tow.

Everyone followed suit, Isshiki and Megishima calmly went outside the arena as well. The Central Students then left the stadium in utter shame and haste in the other exit ways disbelief still evident in their faces; leaving Yukihira, Kuga, and the Elite Ten in the large stadium.

Soma then gazed at the Observing Dock where Azami Nakiri was watching the match. He had an impression that the soon-to-be-former headmaster left with acidic hatred; judging by the fact that the window glass was shattered and had a gaping hole in it.

"Don't worry about Azami, he left as soon he saw the results." Satou informed them and began to shake both of their hands in great sportmanship.

"That was a great match Yukihira."

"You were awesome there Satou-senpai, you almost had me there hahaha."

"May we cross paths in Shokugeki next time."

"I'm looking forward for it." he replied as Satou left. Momo just stared at Yukihira with a blank expression before following the Samurai.

Kuga was teasing both of his batchmates ang began to gloat.

"Looks like I picked the right side Eizan and Nene-chi!" He gloated. Nene and Eizan were both sporting tick marks. They looked and nodded at each other in agreement and proclaimed...

"Go home Midget! You need all the sleep you gonna get if you want to look atleast presentable tomorrow!" they both exclaimed simultaneously.

"What did you two bozos say!" Kuga was spitting fire right now.

As the three 2nd years fought, Yukihira then made way at the depressed First seat. He carelessly passed by the other members who were bawling in defeat.

"Tsukasa-senpai... that was great match noh?" he began

Eishi made a bitter sigh and slowly made eye contact to the junior that beaten him. "Although I hate to admit it, but it was indeed spectacular. Hahaha. I just can't believe I underestimated you Yukihira Soma. Tomorrow morning, all of you go to the Elite Ten meeting to discuss about your conditions. All of you will receive an email later in the evening... Best wishes Yukihira-kun." The white knight then left for his hotel room to finish his paperwork and be finally rid of this traumatic day.

"I'm sorry Tsukasa-senpai, but we need to protect our ideals." Soma explained.

Eishi stopped. "Do not be sorry... you were already uncontrollable since the day I met you." and with that he finally continued his lonely trek until he disappeared in the redhead's eyes.

Kuga stopped his rant with his batchmates and proceeded towards his junior.

"So what did Eishi-chi say?"

"Expect an email about tomorrow's meeting. It was obvious that he was still bitter though."

"As expected, come on Yukihira-chi, let's celebrate this wonderful ocassion!" he said. The two then made way for Zenji's hotel room to celbrate their victory.

Although, unseen by the chinese chef, Yukihira Soma was in a deep thought about a certain someone.

"Why did **she** helped us?" he thought, putting sheer emphasis on the word "she".

 **Scene Break (Elite Ten Locker Room)**

The First Seat, Tsukasa Eishi was staring at his best friend since middle school, with blank and expressionless eyes.

"Rindou, why did do you it?" the fallen First Seat asked coldly his traitorous comrade.

Rindou, however was unaffected by the harsh tone he released. She then closer to Eishi and eyed at him like he was losing his mind.

"Oh come on Eishi, buddy, you do know that yoour best friend is the most senseless chef in this school?" she rhetorically responded, fully showing him her unfiltered enthusiasim.

"That doesnt answer my question. Why in the name of God did you gave up that match like that!" his tone was louder and acidic. Kobayashi, however, was indifferent.

"Why indeed Eishi? Was is just sort of a whim? That sounds like me yet it was too impractical even for me, hahaha. To tell you the full truth... I don't know the real reason either. I am just as confused as you are Eishi. It was like pure instinct, a feeling in your gut, or whatever you want to call it. I can assure that it was involuntary, yet I can't seem to regret it in the slightness." she answered honestly, not removing her predatory grin.

Eishi groaned at her puzzling response and slumped his head on he white, marbel wall in fustration.

"We are going to be expunged in the Elite Ten." He said in a quiet and dejected manner.

"Hmph. I couldn't care less about my rank. I already know that I'm the best at what I do. You don't prove it too, Tsukasa." she replied in a bored tone while removing her ponytail band and letting her raspberry hair free.

" _I care about finding the reason why I helped_ _ **him**_ _._ " She thought as she left her best friend in the room.

"We'll see other later, Eishi." she waved a cheery goodbye to a confused and depressed First Seat.

To be Continued

Hey guys! This is new story I made for this Shokugeki no Soma Fandom! I made this story because I got inspired by a certain fanfiction writer (sllebswap) that made the story "Peerless", you should all read this awesome fic.

I was supposed to post this story last 2 months ago but I couldn't decide on the plot until now since I was busy with my other stories.

Now remember, this is is just an AU fic and will split away from canon. I'm a relatively new writer so go easy on me! This was supposed to be an oneshot but if you wanted, I could continue it, regardless, I'll decide to continue it. Oh yeah, my updates are not really scheduled, it depends on my time and mood.

Please leave a review and pm me your suggestions! It really motivates to continue my hobbies in fanfiction!

Have a Nice Day!


	2. To the Victor go the Spoils

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. Please support the official release.

#MangerSpoilersBelow  
#AlternativeUniverseFiction

 **I Like You Senpai**

"To the Victors go the Spoils"

 _As the Regimental de Cuisine states, the victors will receive proper compensation in their conditions. By the laws of Shokugeki signed by Chief Nakiri Azami and Jouichirou Yukihira, The current Elite Ten will be expunged and be replaced by the Rebels! The new rankings would be..._

 _1_ _st_ _Seat: Megishima Tosuke_

 _2_ _nd_ _Seat: Isshiki Satoshi_

 _3_ _rd_ _Seat: Teronori Kuga_

 _4_ _th_ _Seat: Nakiri Erina_

 _5_ _th_ _Seat: Yukihira Soma_

 _6_ _th_ _Seath: Tadakoro Megumi_

 _7_ _th_ _Seat: Aldini Takumi_

 _8_ _th_ _Seat: Mimasaka Subaru_

 _9_ _th_ _Seat: Somei Satou_

 _10_ _th_ _Seat: Kinokuni Nene_

 _One of the Totsuki Executives said outloud, the former Elite Ten just wallowed in self-pity, except for Rindou... she was still in her normal and cheerful behavior. The-soon-to-be-fired Director Azami just stared at the events unfolding with a blank and defeated face._

 _The New Elite Ten just smiled and cheered for their win; then they met their gaze at Azami. Erina was absolutely relishing the moment of being finally free from her father once and for all. She then started to say the words that she wanted to say since the day Azami returned to Totsuki during the moon banquet festival..._

" _As our first order of business, we the new Elite Ten would like to settle for... new management." she said while doing her famous hair flip._

 _(Polar Star Dormitory.)_

It was a great day at Polar Star Dormitory, the atmosphere was cheerful and relaxed. All of its members and guests were having the time of their lives, pop music blasting loudly from speakers, scrumptious food were seen in a large table in the kitchen area. It can be said that Totsuki students were having a grand party... their second party to be exact. Their first one was held Zenji's hotel room. Now, the party was held in _Zenji's_ Dorm Room.

Isshiki Satoshi, as expected, was wearing his signature fudon apron. He was joyously and passionately his utter bliis for their time of "youth". Then Second Year took a glass of Sakaki's famous (infamous?) fermented rice juice that may or may not be legal for the underage. He proceeded to advance in the middle of the wooden table and raised his glass.

"I would like for everyone to raise their glasses, I propose a great toast for our victory against Central. Our victory against the Elite Ten and Azami Nakamura! May this night start a new age for Totsuki. Cheers to all of us!" Isshiki sang.

"KANPAI!" they all cheared, before gulping out their rice juice. All of the polar star memebers, including the Nakiris, Aldinis, Mimasaka, and Kuga was enjoying the party; even Megimisha was seen socializing with some of his , Hisako, Alice, and the rest of the girls were chatting away while joining in the groove of the music. Megumi was already in her "Hopping Hare mode" and was fighting an intense match of table tennis with Satoshi, with a certain chinese chef cheering loudly, while waving a wad of cash to bet with Megishima. Takumi, alongside with Hayama were all chatting about beating Soma Yukihira and taking his seat next time. Kurokiba, was wearing his bandanna, was breathing fire on how he will crush the both of them and take Yukihira's seat.

As Erina was chatting with her cousin, Alice then brought about the topic of the redhead. She was about to call Soma to help her tease Erina, but she saw that he couldn't be seen anywhere.

"Now that I noticed, where is Soma-kun? He was annoying Kuga-senpai awhile ago." Alice asked curiously.

"You're right, where is he? He should celebrating since he helped Erina-sama in beating Central." Hisako commented, Erina on the other hand, was blushing lightly, also curious in the redhead's peculiar whereabouts.

"If we know Yukihira kun... I'll say he's creating something sinister again!" Ryoko said while shivering at the thought of eating another squid abomination.

They laughed as the Erina and their other Upperclassmen just watched them in dumbfounded stared at their antic. Oblivious to the Yukihira boy's "torture".

-Scene Break-

Soma Yukihira, one of the rebels that won in the Regimental de Cuisine, was currently resting on a park bench on one of the school's meadow grounds. Even in night, the meadow field was just majestic to look at, the fountain was being lit with flowery lights that complimented the garden well. It was soothing and gave a feeling of tranqulity, after what transpired for the past few months, he needed some downtime before things get crazy again. Yukihira had a contemplative look in his eyes while holding his chin in deep thought. He set said thoughts on regimental De Cuisine and the shocking events that transpired last week.

 _(Flashback)_

"Here We go! Our Glorious Elite had already chewed the traitorous Satashi Isshiki with utter ease. It's now down to four people everybody! The magnificent Rindou Kobayashi-senpai and Tsukasa Eishi-senpai will finally rid of the Rebel Scum! Our next matchup would be... the sore loser Yukihira scum and the illustrious Kobayashi! Beat them now! Grind them to dust!" the brainwashed and bratty school idol said with a demonic grin. Enjoying the utter applause the central crowd was giving.

The battle was now drawing to its conclusion, all eight from both teams had already fallen, leaving only two warriors left to continue. The rebels were now a serious handicap regardless of the weakened states of the two monsters before them. Isshiki was just defeated by Eishi Tsukasa in serious bout. Even Azami was tense during the fight, Satoshi was really a worthy opponent for the first seat, but the confident second year was still no match against the already tired White Knight. Erina and Soma was now literally surrounded through a corner, Erina was already gritting on her own teeth. She just can't lose, after all they've been through... this isn't suppose to end like this. Soma was already preparing for his battle with the Second Seat, the suspense of fighting the barbaric Third Year was both exciting and terrifying. The fate of his friends, Totsuki, his shop, his father, and even his own ideology was hanging on their shoulders right now. Even with his optimism, even he could see that their situation looks quite grim. The people in the cell were still trying to cheer them up, Hayama and Kurokiba was already gripping the cages in fustration.

Yukihira relaxed himself with a few deep breaths before facing the God's tongue and putting his signature grin and a thumbs up pose.

"Don't worry Nakiri, I'll pull this through and help you face Eishi-senpai!" he said with confidence, making Erina blush a little while offering a supportive nod.

Yukihira then walked closer to the kitchen stations and came into eye contact to the redheaded second seat. They were only few meters away from each other, both were staring each other intently, Rindou was already forming a wicked smirk while adjusting her ponytail. Her bright, yellow eyes met his own golden ones that made the diner chef swallow his spit for a moment.

"I'm finally battling the Second Seat at her strongest eh? Let's see what you can do... Kobayashi-senpai." He thought as he continued their little "stareoff".

"Rindou, could you please finish the two of them on your own, I'm so tired right now and i just want to end all of this quickly. I've got alot of paperwork piling up already at this moment." Eishi said timidly to his comrade, but soon gained a serious demeanor when he saw his best friend not listening to him, not even turning her back to make fun of him.; this wasn't her usual self.

After a few moments, Rindou then stepped closer to Soma, her smirk never faltering. As she got close enough to Yukihira, a litle too close for Soma, the rebels, Eishi, and even the audience's liking. The two redheads' faces were only a few inches from each other, their noses barely colliding. This action made Yukihira Soma, a man known to make every other person distressed, annoyed, and uncomfortable. Rindou just made her smirk to full blown grin, seemingly enjoying the reaction from her junior; then immediately removing said grin and made a poker face expression while examining the chef before her.

She then then placed her mouth near his eye and whispered words that he couldn't fathom at this point.

 _~"Don't disappoint me, Soma-kun."~_ Rindo said seductively.

Her whisper shocked the Yukihira Chef down to his core, the action caused by Second Seat also made the Rebels, Elite Ten, Azami, and especially Tsukasa with gobsmacked expression of disbelief.

Seeing that she made an interesting scene, she patted Soma's back with a carefree smirk. Rindo then took Urara's attention with a rude finger snap, waking the poor girl from her stupor.

"Oi, petty idol girl! Tell the judges that I give up." the Second Seat ordered. The words "I give up" sent shockwaves to the whole arena.

"But Kobayashi-senpai... Azami-sama's orders are to..."

"I don't care." she loudly proclaimed, much to the shock of the audience and Azami.

"Tell that I forfeit, I'm tired and bored with thus match. Now if you want to keep your job as a dumb idol, just be a nice brat and do what I say." She said rudely. Rindo then looked up to the viewing box where the infamous director was staying. She made a small smile, seeing Azami twitch his eyes in anger was such a delightful experience for her.

She then gave the two remaining Rebels a wave of goodbye before returning to her locker room.

(Flashback end)

Soma continued his reflection of the past ordeal, with a his signature "Sore loser" expression.

"We only won because of Kobayashi-senpai, huh. I can't help that I owe her something..." he said, while still enjoying the water fountain in front of him.

"Oh don't worry Yukihira-kun, you'll repay that favor in due time."

The voice managed to shock Soma a little, but what really surprised him that the same Senpai that saved them was seating beside him, also enjoying the view.

"Oh did I surprised you?"

"Well actually, yes Kobayashi-senpai, you statled me for a moment there." He deadpanned, his tone made Rindou laugh in amusement.

"What? Can't a girl sit on a bench with a charming fellow like you." she flirted, but the remark just went to our beloved protagonist's oblivious head.

"You have a point, Kobayashi-senpai. Now that you're here though, mind if I ask why you forfeited your match with me?" he asked with outmost curiousity.

Rindou chuckled. "Well to be blunt, Soma-kun. You and Nakiri didn't have a chance against us in your current powress. If our match wasn't cancelled, I would've _annihilated you_." she said in a singsong voice, putting the word "annihilated" in deep emphasis.

"That hurts. But I still thank you anyway, Kobayashi-senpai, me and Nakiri really dodged a bullet there hahahahaha." Soma said casually while scratching his cheek in embarassment.

"But seriously though, when I'm ready... could I challenge you in the future?" he asked with determined eyes. Making Rindou smile in whimsy.

"Sure Soma-kun. But first..." she started.

"But first what-" he didn't had the time to say before the former second seat pitched both of his cheeks.

"First, call me Rindou-chan! I'm sick with the formalities." she pouted.

"Can't really do that Kobayashi-senpai..." he said before being stopped by Kobayashi's fingers continued to assualt his cheeks.

"Come on, just say Rindou-chan! Rin-dou-chan!" she whined.

"Okay, okay... can we settle for Rindou-nee instead?" Soma pleaded, he relaxed when the redhead finally released his now sore cheekbones.

"Fine, that's our agreement." She siad, not really satisfied with the result.

"Thank you Kobaya-" he stopped when he saw her glare again before correcting himself. "Rindou-nee, thank you very much!" he exclaimed with a sweatdrop.

" _What a weird Senpai..." he thought._

"Good boy, oh to change the topic for a bit, how's the feeling of being an Elite ten? You're only in your first year, and you already snagged the 5th seat!" she said in mock joy, already having the idea of what her junior was going to reply.

"Not enough I guess, being the fifth seat means Nakiri is still better than me, and I'm only here because out of pity. I don't like that actually, I want to be First Seat at my own terms and cooking talent." He replied.

"How passionate of you Soma-kun. Don't worry though, you'll get the chance of proving your own worth quite soon as a matter of fact. Eizen will stop at nothing to destroy. I'll bet you my apartment that it'll be exactly 2 weeks before Eizan-kun will challenge you hahahaha." Rindou cheered.

"Then let him, I wanted to fight him head on, but Takumi got to him first sadly. Oh before you go, want to join our party at Polar Star? Megishima-senpai and Kuga-senpai were also there having fun." He added, seeing thet Rindou was preparing to leave.

"How sweet of you, Soma-kun. But maybe next time." she declined. Soma's expression slightly plummeted before smiling again.

"You sure about that Rindou-nee? Ryoko's fermented Rice is a sure killer." He persuaded.

"That's really sweet. What are you going to miss me?" she joked.

"Well... yeah." Soma deapanned, making Rindou a little flustered, but tore down that thought seeing that Soma's invitation was platonic.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other sooner than later."

"Well in that case, see you later Kobayashi-nee! My friend would be worried that I left the party so soon." he bowed and waved goodbye.

"It's Rindou-nee!" she corrected with a pout. She then relaxed her features and made her attention the fountain and the bench that her junior once sat.

"What an interesting guy you are, Soma-kun. If I'm going to find the reason why I helped you in the first place..." she droned, while smirking.

She had a plan, a stupid yet brilliant plan to make her last months in Totsuki a great memory to remember; of course, her precious kouhai was greatly part of it.

She then folded her hands in her skirt pockets and made way to her apartment with glee.

"This is going to be fun."

To Be Continued

Author's Note:

Finally, another chapter after over a month. Sorry for keeping you all waiting, but thank you anyways for reading my story anyways.

I sincerely apologize for making you wait, but I'm going to be updating this story more frequently with longer chapters! So expect me to update this fic for about 2 weeks minimum!

I really appreciate to all those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Please keep reviewing and pm me your valuable suggestions an questions! Plese review or pm me your opinions and feedback. Reviews always keep me motivated in creating stories.

Also, I maintained Nene ans Satou because I love those two. (My opinion anyways)

(~I created this story becuase I love the crack Ship for Soma x Rindou~)

Have a nice day!


	3. The Cat at Polar Star

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. Please support the official release.

#MangerSpoilersBelow  
#AlternativeUniverseFiction

 **I Like You Senpai**

"The Cat at Polar Star"

"And the winner... is Yukihira Soma!" exclaimed Yura Sakaki.

"It wasn't much." the Yukihira chef bragged.

The Fifth Seat of the Elite Ten, Yukihira Soma, had just won his nineteenth shokugeki after winning the Regimental de Cuisine back at Hokkaido. For the past two weeks, the young chef had been bombarded with Shokugeki requests by aspiring first years, second years, and even some third years to challenge for his newly acquired position; even more so than after the Stagiare period. In the span of a couple of weeks, the Newspaper Club students had already gave him the moniker of the "Chef of War". A name that managed to make a certain redhead laugh for a total of twenty minutes.

The redhead began to loosen his long, white headband and tied to his left arm, before facing his fallen foe.

He was greeted with painful sulking of a third year with both of his knees on the floor. The poor man was the leader of Spanish Cuisine RS, ironically, he was defeated by his own forte of creating a spanish dessert. Thinking of beating Yukihira by tricking him into choosing the theme that willl be advantageous to him, it backfired as you can see from the result.

All the third year could do was look at the scoreboard.

 **3-0**

"I was foolish to think I could beat you, Yukihira." he muttered.

"Don't feel too bad senpai, better luck next time! Besides, it was a bracing match! I hadn't felt that nervous in the last two weeks!" Soma cheered as he offered his hand to his defeated senior. The latter accepted with great sportsmanship and a genuine smile.

"You demolished me. Even after years in Totsuki, it seems I have a long way to go after graduation. It wasn't even a match to begin with. I was dumb enough to challenge one of the rebels that defeated the Nakiri Azami." he admitted.

"Well, you're wrong senpai, a match is a match. Both of us learned quite a lot from this battle, and I enjoyed every moment of it."

"I as well. I guess I have to give my end of the bargain. What do you want to learn?" the Third Year questioned.

Yukihira smirked.

"I want you to teach me everything you know about making Jamon Serrano." he demanded. The senior just nodded, agreeing to Soma's request.

-Scene Break-

The redhead was riding his trusty scooter, with a small smile plastered on his face. He was enjoying the cool breeze blowing at his direction, he learned a lot today which added to his culinary arsenal. He wanted for another person to challenge him for his seat but decided to rest of the night. Four shokugeki fights ain't no joke and can be very tiring. Soma had been battling all sorts of chefs that want to take his position. He accepted all the requests with great fervor and looked at the challenge as an opportunity. He bargained his seat in exchange for culinary techniques, recipes and the like.

After winning the war against Azami, Yukihira abused his position to skip his classes, only attending when there was anything important. He used all his new spare time to study, create, and learn new cooking recipes and ideas. He raged through food battles to acquire new strength since he wanted to become worthy of his position.

Even though they won, Soma, being the ultimate sore loser he is, saw the victory as a hollow one. They only won because of sheer dumb luck of Kobayashi Rindo's unpredictability. Now, he had another goal besides becoming the First Seat and beating his dad.

He wanted to beat Tsukasa on a fair and serious fight. He wanted the God's Tongue to finally admit that his cooking was delicious. Finally, he wanted to see and fight Rindo at her strongest, and even invite her for testing his new food abominations.

He chuckled.

Speaking of the former Second Seat, after formally befriending her at garden fountains, Rindou had placed (forced?) herself as Soma's "pseudo-mentor". She began mentoring him on new techniques and some helpful advice in being Fifth Seat. In fact, she was the one who who persuaded him to accept the shokugeki and manipulate the challengers in teaching him what they specialize in. His senpai also started teaching on the art of manipulation to have things his way. Which in a way, was pretty useful when dealing with both of the Nakiris.

Yet, he realized Rindou was more eccentric that he could give her credit for. She's been haggling him for free food and some bail outs from here and there. She also had the weird tendency to hug him while he was cooking though but paid it no mind.

Soma yawned. "Man, am I tired. My days are getting more hectic by the day. I better eat some dinner and head to bed later, Nene–senpai told me about a meeting tomorrow!"

He sped up his vehicle to return to his dorm as fast as possible.

-Scene Break-

(Polar Star Dormitory)

Even after the parties, the dorm was still lively as ever. The residents were all busy preparing their dishes in hopes of to one-up the others in one of their friendly competitions.

"Everyone is so serious now, maybe Zenji betted his room again to the girls, hahaha."

Soma made a light chuckle in amusement for his fellow roommates. He wanted to help cook dinner but the sore pain in his shoulder joint told him otherwise.

He then noticed a pile of red bags and luggages near the staircase, but paid no attention to it.

Their famous senior, Ishikki Satoshi, was busy decorating the entire living room with Christmas ornaments wearing only his signature fundoshi apron. Statues of Santa Claus and his reindeers were neatly tucked in one of their fireplaces. Satoshi was humming a happy tune as he continued to happily express the word "Youth" over and over again.

"Oh Satoshi-senpai, isn't Christmas over a month away?" he asked.

"Ah Soma-kun! You'll never be too early to decorate our lovely home for Christmas! Our youth can't last forever you know. That's why we must celebrate it with great joy, especially in the holidays."

Soma stretched one of his shoulders as he made his way to the dining room.

"Well if you don't mind me senpai, I'll be helping myself- " Yukihira stopped mid-sentence when he saw a familiar redhead gobbling plate after plate filled with meals the Polar Storm residents made.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Soma's shout landed on deaf ears as Yuki wrestled her live chicken for it to

stay put. Ryoko and Megumi were frantically helping each other to scavenge more ingredients to work with. He could very much see the comedic scene of Shoji and Daigo arguing something trivial.

"This is awesome! All of you are wonderful and creative cooks if my tummy say so itself!~" Rindou remarked as she gobbled a large turkey leg, while Shun calmly placed a smoked milkfish at her side.

"Oooh, A perfectly scented milkfish! How appetizing!" the former Second seat mused.

She formed a cat-like smirk as she use her chopsticks to taste the dish before her.

Soma just stared at the monster at the table with his jaw hanging. He didn't even noticed Isshiki standing next to him while polishing an antique vase with an amused expression.

"Ah the joys of being one with the youth! Isn't watching our senior enjoying our Dorm's fruits of labor and love just splendid? I almost forgot that Rindou-senpai had visited our dorm thirty minutes ago."

Soma could only nod as he continued to watch the struggle of his friends to cook for Kobayshi.

Rindou then finally noticed her beloved junior with a shocked look on his face, the expression making her giggle.

She waved an enthusiastic arm to gain his attention.

"Soma-kun! Nice to see you here! Come on, join me on dinner!" she barked as she slurped some noodles.

"Ah... Rindou-senpai... what are you doing here?" Soma bluntly asked.

The redhead just stared at her underclassmen with half-lidded eyes before basically locking him in a vicious headlock around his neck.

"How mant times do I have to teach you that it's Rin-dou-nee!"

"Ah Rindou-nee! Rindou-nee! Rindou-nee! Rindou-nee!" he hollered, desperately trying to remove the older woman off from him to no avail.

"I came all the way here to visit the people that enjoyed defeated me and congratulate them! You have to stop being so mean to me, Yukihira Soma!" she pouted while simultaneously eating a don steak on her left hand while strangling the Yukihira chef with her right.

"Ah Kobayashi-san, better leave the boy alone before he suffocates." Fumio teased while also taking a seat on the other side of the table.

"Oh old lady! I'm just trying so show my underclassmen some affection that's all!~"

"Well, you better get your bags and move in your room now. Even if you're the former Second Seat, you're still a student. Here's the key, that roasted chicken intestines was actually good."

The Dorm keeper then threw a silver key with number "301" soldered on it's plate.

Rindou caught it with ease, still holding on to her bowl.

"Thanks granny! Oi Soma! Would you be a pal and help me unpack?!~" Rindou asked as she finally freed her prisoner.

Soma could only breathe heavily in exhaustion while rasing a thumbs-up.

"Good Boy!~"

She then turned her direction to the other members of the Dorm, and offering a grin.

"Help yourselves on the ingredients I brought! Have fun!" Kobayshi then dragged Soma towards the living room.

"Have fun moving Rindou-chan!" Satoshi waved as he made his way to the kitchen to help his exhausted juniors in cleaning the mess.

-Scene Break-

"So all of these were your bags?"

"Yup!"

Rindou laughed while twirling her keys around her finger.

"Why? You have an apartment... right?" Soma deadpanned.

Rindou then moved an arm around her junior while preparing to explain.

"Well, two weeks ago, a certain junior of mine manage to convince me that his dorm was the bee's knees! And boy was he right! I'm been here for like... thrity minutes and those friends of your's made me a feast!"

Soma then pondered on what he said two weeks ago.

 _Oh before you go, want to join our party at Polar Star? Megishima-senpai and Kuga-senpai were also there having fun." He added, seeing thet Rindou was preparing to leave._

" _How sweet of you, Soma-kun. But maybe next time." she declined. Soma's expression slightly plummeted before smiling again._

" _You sure about that Rindou-nee?"_

She clapped her hands eagerly to show her excitement.

"It was a great effort to handle all the paperwork to evict my apartment but it was all worth it!" she teased.

"I see... that's great Rindou-nee! Now you could have fun in your last months in Totsuki!" Soma laughed as he started to lift up his senior's luggage.

"What's your room number anyway?"

"It's room 301." She stated with glee.

Soma looked at her in a whimsical manner.

"Oh, your room is near mine, Senpai!"

"Really? So our room is next each other then, eh Yukihira-kun!"

"Almost though, Megumi is 302 while I'm at 303! Nakiri used that room whileshe was hiding from her father!" he exclaimed as he began to escort Rindou to her new room.

The Dorm members looked at the duo on their merry way.

"Wow. Kobayashi-chi was an absolute monster in eating! She devoured like, seven full-course meals!" Yuki commented as she dropped on the floor from the exhaustion.

"And the portions we made were huge! Yeah!" Daigo added.

Zenji just looked a withered mess like he did from the training camp.

The sixth seat, Tadakoro Megumi, was making a panicked and distressed expression. She was sweating bullets, her hands were already starting to shake rapidly.

"Megumi-chan... are you alright?" Ryoko asked in worry.

Megumi just formed a sad smile and comedic tears in her face, shocking the others.

"Soma-kun and Rindou-senpai are under one roof now... that means were doomed to eat their weird creations..." Megumi muttered before fainting.

All of them had expressions of terror and displeasure.

"What!?"

-Line Break-

Rindou Kobayashi was in a playful mood. She decided to broadcast her enthusiasm by jumping on her new bed and testing its durability.

"Ah finally, a bed that I can destroy! Not really comfy as my old one... I guess I could send some movers in..." Kobayshi pondered as she nestled in her new bed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your new trampoline, Senpai!" Soma stated as he began to unload the contents of the newcomer's luggage.

"Hmm... I could place my snacks over the cabinets there..." she mused.

As Soma began to neatly tuck in some of the furniture she brought with her, he proceeded to arrange her clothes next.

"Why I even doing this? Now I know how Tsukasa-senpai feels..." he thought.

He continued folding her piles of clothes before awkwardly pulling up a red, thin, and soft fabric. He unfolded the clothe and revealed it was...

a red thong.

Rindou stopped her ramblings when she saw her favorite underwear being discovered by Yukihira.

"Um... Soma-kun... I didn't knew you were into that sort of..." she babbled.

Both of them were blushing, their cheeks flushed in embarrassment as silence dawned on them. Soma then pathetically threw the garment in the nearest drawer.

"..."

"..."

"Ah..." Yukihira trying to lighten the tension but failing.

"Let us speak of this another time, Yukihira-kun."

Soma could only nod eagerly.

-Line Break-

"What are we going to do! Who knows what abominations the two are concocting now!" Yuki cried as she playing cards with the others, including Megumi and Isshiki.

"I don't know?! Oi Daigo! You find a way!"

"The Hell I am! No way I'm getting near Soma-kun's squid again! You do it you wimp!"

"You saying I'm a wimp?!"

"I don't know where you get your assumption but... you want to throw down now!"

"Oh it's on now!"

The two brothers started their daily "push to shove" routine as Zenji and Shun tried to pry the two from fighting again. Megumi, Ryoko, and Satoshi continued their stareoff, effectively hiding their cards.

-Line Break-

After two hours of unpacking, Soma finally finished his little chore. He then admired his hard work of keeping the new room as homely as possible.

"Finally. How do you like the room-"

he stopped when he was brought to a hilarious sight.

His upperclassmen had fallen asleep while he was busy.

Yukihira could only scratch his head with a great look of confusion.

"Rindou-nee is really unusual...and they say I'm weird. I better get some of the leftovers before sleeping."

He then covered the sleeping beauty with a blanket and headed his way for the kitchens.

"Oi Soma..."

Soma stopped his trek when he heard a faint, feminine voice called out. He turned around to see a yawning Kobayashi with her arms out stretched towrds him.

"So you're just leaving your Rindou-nee here? What a gentleman you are Soma-kun."

She released a long yawn.

"Don't go yet, I'm... "

Soma just shook his head and got nearer until they met at eye level.

"You're what, Senpai?"

"Hungry!" she pouted as she locked her arms around Soma like a mouse trap once again.

"Not again! Okay! Okay! Okay! What do you want to eat!"

In a effort to remove the rowdy girl, he lifted Rindou from her bed. She was basically being carried on his back, her grip slightly getting loose.

As Yukihira was struggling, Rindo then placed her mouth near his ear and began to whisper.

"I want... pork buns! The same ones you cooked from the festival!" she demanded.

Soma just made a defeated sigh and motioned towards the door, carrying Rindou with him.

" me ten minutes, Rindou-nee. If you want it to be faster... can you remove your hold?" he asked.

"Nope! I could wait! Besides riding you in piggy-back style is the way to travel! Now onward!~" she barked, making a toothy (fang?) grin.

"Me and my big mouth of telling you to stay here..." he complained as he grabbed Rindou by her thighs and headed straight to the storage room to get his oven.

-Scene Break-

"This is so good."

Rindou was happily munching her pork bun, her feet on the edge of the table. Soma just looked at his senior with a tired knew that lifting a stone oven with a grown woman on your back the entire time, could be very exhausting. He looked at the grandfather clock and released a long yawn.

It was 2:00 in the morning.

He chuckled while wiping some eye goop from his eyes, and stared at his warm cup of coffee.

"So Rindou-nee, is this going to be regular thing now?" he asked.

"Yup! Beisdes, you all this free food after I saved your butt, Soma-kun! Giving up my seat for you wasn't a freebie afterall.~"

She munched her midnight snack again while drinking her own cup of coffee.

"So you're going to the meeting tomorrow?"

"You mean later, Senpai?" he bluntly said.

"What's the difference? So are you going or not?"

"I don't even have the choice at this point. I'm just going to shower and eat some your leftovers before going to the Council room. I may even get a few naps later, hahahah!" he joked.

After taking one last bite, she wiped her mouth with a pink napkin. Rindou looked at her Kouhai with a predatory grin, making Yukihira uncomfortable.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you on that meeting!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"I've got some ideas and plans that I'm sure that will spice things up during the last month of the school year."

"What?"

Soma was visibly confused. Rindou just shook her head in disappointment before putting an arm around him.

"Ever the philosopher aren't you? You see my dear apprentice, as you could see I'm graduating this year right?"

Soma just nodded in attention.

"So I've got an awesome plan for this year to go off on a bang!"

She said with star seemingly shining in her golden eyes.

"I see, what plan will that be, Rindou-nee? Is it to bring back Azami-san back? If that's the case, it won't be possible..." he stated before being stopped by a slender finger in his mouth.

"Of course not! No, this would be even bigger than your Regimental de Cuisine!" she exclaimed with both of her arms extended up in the air.

After that ramble, a long, awkward silence consumed the room.

"So... can I sleep now?" he deadpanned with baggy eyes.

Rindou casually shrugged, her eyes began to close before falling on the floor.

Soma just facepalmed at himself. Rindou fell a sleep on the floor... again.

"I just befriended her two weeks ago! he exclaimed before putting their dishes in the sink.

"Zzzzzzzzz..." a light snore was released by the exotic chef.

"Now I know how Megumi feels..."

Soma sighed before lifting the new Polar Star Dorm Resident in bridal style and headed for her room.

To be Continued

Author's Note:

Yeah... I'm an asshole. I didn't even updated for like a month... I'm so sorry. This chapter would've longer but I got a little lazy okay. I' admit my faults with great shame. I'm just giving myUltimatum here. I'm going to update my stories for once a month! But... with 7,000 words per chapter. That's final and I'm so sorry.

I just got my switch and got addicted at Mario: Odyssey, okay! Now my Ultra Moon also arrived so... curse Nintendo for my laziness.

Also, it's hard being an awesome STAY-AT-HOME-Dad, like it's like juggling my hobbies and taking care of the kids. The only reason I updated it until noe because my wife keeps hogging my Switch!

SO I apologize for this pathetically badly written, short, and horrible chapter. I'll make it up to all you readers at Christmas next month with a long chapter and ANOTHER standalone oneshot series of Rindou and Soma!

So Have a Nice and Happy Holiday Season!

Preview on the next Chapter: "Stepping Stones"

" _All in favor at the Kobayashi-senpai's proposal?"_

" _No! I won't allow this barbaric idea to even be accounted as a propasal!"_

" _I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Erina-san, forgive me Rindou-senpai."_

" _Come on! It's gonna be fun! What says you Yukihira-kun!"_

 _Soma just looked at Rindou with a reserved expression. Contemplating on his decision. Half of the elite ten had already favored her, while the other four disagreed. He clenched his hands and placed it in his chin, pressure building up in his stomach._


	4. Rewrite is Imminent

Yeah… Hi dear and beloved readers… of I Like You Senpai…

I am terribly sorry for the bad news I am about to address.

It pains me to announce that… I Like You Senpai would be permanently DISCONTINUED with no chance of being resurrected anytime soon.

Yeah, I made promises to update but… I can't.

Don't worry though, my life is going well, blessed even.

But I can't seem to continue this Crack Fanfiction… because…

I can't think… any new plot for this. I was so in a hurry to create this story… I forgot to see the long term.

I know, I'm not a great author, I suck at writing. This is a hobby afterall.

But from the feedback I got you readers… it was so heartwarming!

It made me happy.

So I want, you, the viewers, all 26 reviews, 144 Favorites, and 166 followers.

I am so sorry that I will discontinue this… forever.

Hahhaha… didn't expected that did you?! Another Crack Fic bites the dust!

 **DON'T WORRY THOUGH!** Rindo and Soma would continue to live in our demented hearts…

Kidding aside…

I'll REWRITE IT! I just wanted to give all of you a story worth reading and following.

But all I can see in this current fic… just a route of dead ends and stagnancy… which sucks.

So apologies are to be said and just hopefully wait for the retcon story.

I am already expecting all the hate I'll be receiving and I can expect most of the readers would never give this author another read again…. but its my decision to end things.

I am hoping to create a Crack Fic that feels it can happen in Canon… which is ridiculously impossible based from my current writing skills but hey, fudge this! Im going doing it, beacuse I want to do it…. after changing the diaper ofcourse.

Have and Nice Day and keep an eye out for the Retcon/ Reboot/ Rewrite for the now DISCONTINUED I LIKE YOU SENPAI!

Have a Nice Day!

P.S: I watched Black Panther and… it was awesome! Not really deserving of the hype rage but it was awesome nonetheless! Solid 90/100 for me.

Another P.S: DB Fighterz was… fun to play for my middle-aged hands! It was like being a DBZ-watching teen again! Solid 80/100 for me! I hope they'll port it for the switch!


End file.
